


Just Another Sip...

by Definitely Not Sylvester (SylvesterDeservesToBePaid)



Category: business business
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Other, Rule 14, quenching your thirst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:54:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28706994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylvesterDeservesToBePaid/pseuds/Definitely%20Not%20Sylvester
Summary: Hahaha I love endlessly Business Businessing. Business Business. Nothing to see here! It's not a podfic, so any Ceo of Businessing should not read it.
Relationships: watercooler/employee
Comments: 8
Kudos: 5
Collections: business business cinematic universe





	1. Business Business

As an employee of Buisness Buisness, sometimes expectations don't live up to reality. When you first joined, you were bright eyed and ready to evade some taxes, and now, well now you just wanted to get through the day.

Who would've thought that working for a corporation that exploits others would also exploit its workers? You should have figured it out after the first project you were assigned to was selling bundled cat nip and cat car insurance. It's not exactly the kind of work that you can be proud of, but fuck man, you've got bills to pay. You can't afford to be picky or moral (not that you really get paid much anyways).

It was in this way that work lost it's luster, sure, tax evasion Tuesdays were always a little better than Mondays or Wednesdays (although not as good as tax fraud Thursdays), but that shimmer of excitement to come into work each morning was gone. Maybe the fact that you never really left work meant you didn't really come in each morning, but still, it was the idea of starting each day with a happy kind of anticipation.

Anyways, as you can see, this is an ordinary business business fic, so if you're the Ceo of Businessing, you can stop reading. Don't click to the next chapter, it's all very boring, there's definitely nothing that breaks any rules, especially not rule 14.


	2. Nothing to see here

See, nothing illegal or suspicious going on here!

Nothing at all.

Why are you still reading? there's nothing to see.

I'm serious.

Fine. Is this what you really want?

You sure are determined.

But this may be too much curiosity for your own good.

....don't say I didn't warn you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yall next chapter will have innuendos*, so like proceed at your own discretion.  
> *by innuendoes I mean I just shoved the most uncomfortable words I could into there.


	3. Nothing to see here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Listen, technically, rule 14 isn't being broken. Employee is just drinking water.

Upon first glance, some might think there are no benefits to being an employee of Buisness Buisness. The hours are long, the wage is less than paltry (if you even get one, that is), you don't get healthcare, and the work environment can be... dangerous to say the least. Despite this, it's all worth it, because there is a single employee benefit:

Access to the Watercooler.

The Watercooler is an enigma. Silent, Cold, unwavering. Every day, during your minuscule break, you visit it to share stories or simply bask in it's calm aura. Out of everyone in this company, Watercooler is really the only one you'd trust to not kill you. Quite frankly, you'd be amiss if you pretended that Watercooler was just another of your coworkers, and you can't help but want more.

Now, anyone who can read will discern that rule 14 clearly states that you should not, "under any circumstances, pursue romantic or sexual relations with the water cooler", but rule 3 says doing admin abuse or trying to take over the server will get you demoted to unpaid intern, and Sylvester was demoted despite not doing any of those things. With this knowledge, would it really be that bad to just break that tiny rule? It's not like anyone will actually get you in trouble for it, especially if they don't find out.

Today, your thirst is unignorable. You've waited so long for this, too long. As soon as you can slip away from your work, you tread the familiar path to your beloved Watercooler. What a lovely sight, a sturdy yet sleek chassis supports a set of jugs so large you're not sure how it stands straight all day. Surely it must feel back pain from supporting that massive 5 gallon jug? That's just your Watercooler, so strong and stoic, never complaining.

You trace your hands up the front of the exterior, finding that _specific spot_ that just makes it _work_. You lick your lips in anticipation. All it takes is a gentle press, and the Watercooler becomes undone under your fingers. Water flows into your eagerly waiting cup. The weight fills nicely into your hands, and you bring the rim to your lips, taking your time with the first taste. It's perfection, cold, crisp, and it makes you want _more_. With a sort of desperation, you swallow, letting your thirst consume you.

It isn't enough.

You still end more.

Your fingers seem to work on their own as they coax another cup from the Watercooler, delighting in the bubbling sound it gives you. What a good Watercooler, working so hard to satisfy your endless thirst.

The thought of just buying a water bottle has crossed your mind, but you enjoyed your little breaks with Watercooler too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst next chapter.


	4. Something's different

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're not sure what's going on, but something is wrong. Really wrong.

With all the time you spend avoiding work by hanging around Watercooler, you've gotten pretty familiar with it. That's why, when you walk in for your usual break, you immediately notice that something is off. 

The usual pale blue of the 5 gallon jug is different, and the water level is higher than it was yesterday.

Could it be....?

Had someone...?

No, it wasn't possible. You and Watercooler were supposed to spend eternity together.

And yet

There was no denying it. Someone had replaced your Watercooler. The one standing before you now was a stranger.

You ran out of the room crying, it was foolish to become attached so quickly, so soon, so deeply. As you cry in a corner, you hear a faint crunching sound coming from the room.


End file.
